I Will
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Gil takes Sara home after her DUI in Bloodlines and stays with her.
1. I Will

Sara woke up from a bad dream. Grissom was beside her.

"Sara?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said catching her breath.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I had a dream."

"Well you're okay now, come here."

She laid back down and he held her. He went to sleep, but she was still awake. The night before she was pulled over for DUI, and he drove her home. She offered him to come in, and at first, he said no, but he thought about it and he came in. They sat down and looked at each other for a while, and then he got up and went over to her. He asked her why she did what she did and he sat next to her. Before she answered his question, she asked him why he held her hand at the police station. He told her it was because he cared about her, and then he kissed her. He stayed the night with her, and did not leave the next morning. Now it was Saturday night, and they had slept together. She was thinking about the new events that just happened in her life. She thought about what she was going to do about her drinking problem, even though Grissom was the reason, and now she had him. She finally fell asleep.

------------

The next morning she woke up, instead of a dream, to the smell of breakfast cooking. She turned over and saw that Grissom was not there. She got out of bed, and put on her robe. She went to the kitchen and saw that Grissom had set the table and was at her stove.

"Well, look who it is, good morning" he said.

"Good morning, what are you making?" she asked.

"Breakfast. I was going to bring it to you in bed."

"That's nice of you."

She sat down at the table. He came over to her and kissed her.

"Sara?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really love me, and want me?"

"Yeah, Gil why?"

"I don't know."

"I have been waiting for you forever, I really do love you."

"I love you to Sara. Your breakfast is ready."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, yeah I'm a chef" he said laughing.

They ate and after they were done, she got up and told him that it was good and that she was going back to bed.

"Okay. I'll be in there in a minute."

He cleaned everything up and went in behind her. She was not laying down when he came in the room.

"I thought you were going back to sleep" he said.

"I was waiting for you," she said.

"Well then, here I am," He got into the bed and sat next to her. "Sara, is there anything wrong, am I moving to fast?"

"No, I just, it feels weird, Grissom, it's like you never wanted me before, and now you do, it's just so weird."

"Sara I have been keeping my feelings from you for a long time, but now I see that I need you."

"I need you to, but I have shown you that many times, and then the night before, you held my hand and took me home, and now you want to be with me, you seem different."

"I know, but Sara I now see that I do need you, do you still want me, because I can leave."

"Yes, I want you, I want to be with you, and don't leave."

"Look, we didn't get much sleep last night, and I know your tired, so let's just try and get some sleep."

"Okay."

-------------

That was two months ago, she thought. She was getting over her drinking problem, and she and Grissom were even thinking about getting married. Everyone at work knew, and they were happy for them, but Catherine, as usual, was suspicions. All her friends were happy for her, and if Grissom did pop the question, they would be ready to make a wedding. She moved out of her apartment and in with Grissom. It was a nice, but lonely place. Once she moved in, she turned it into something homier. Everything was going great, she thought. Grissom came into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. She was sitting on the floor of there room, looking around and thinking.

"Nothing" she said.

"Okay, well do you want to go out tonight, or stay in?"

"I don't care you pick."

"Oh come on, I always pick."

"I want to stay home."

"Good, me too."

He left the room. She got up and laid down on the bed. She thought how she wanted a baby. She knew that they had only been together for two months, but she knew Grissom would ask her to marry him soon; she could feel it. She didn't know how Grissom would react to that, though. She thought that tonight at dinner she would ask him. She fell asleep thinking what joy a baby would bring to her.

------------

Grissom came in to wake Sara up. He saw that she was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her up. He let her sleep. Later she woke up and came into the living room.

"Hey, sleepy head" he said.

"Hi" she said.

"So, are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He knew that there was either something she wanted to talk about, or there was something wrong.

"Sara, are you feeling okay?"

"I guess."

"Well you seem that there's something on your mind or you're not feeling okay, or something."

"No, I'm fine."

"Tonight I called the nicest restaurant and made reservations to go, do you?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Well it is tonight at 8:00."

"I'll be ready. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." She left the room, and took one.

------------

She came out and saw that Grissom was still sitting there on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" he said.

"Well I can see that you are doing nothing. It's almost time to go."

"Yes, I know that, I was getting up right now."

"Okay."

She sat down where he was sitting. Thirty minutes later he came out dressed for dinner.

"Are you ready now?" she asked him.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

They left for the restaurant. On the way there, they didn't talk at all. When they did get there he helped her out of the car, and they went in. They were seated to their table, and they ordered. After that, Sara thought back to when she was thinking about a baby. She thought she would ask Grissom what he thought.

"Grissom" she started, but the waiter came and gave them their drinks. After the waiter left, he asked her what she was going to say.

"Oh, nothing" she said.

They ate their dinner and Grissom started to say something.

"Sara, I brought you here because I knew you would like it and because I wanted to ask you something."

"Well what is it?'

He got down on one knee and pulled a little blue velvet box out of his pocket.

"Sara Alexis Sidle, will you marry me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

She never saw him even close to tears before. He opened the box, she saw how beautiful the ring was, and everyone one was looking, she could tell he had planned this. She started to cry and she got down on her knees and said, "Yes, Gil, yes I will". Everyone started to clap and he took the ring out and put it on her finger, and then he hugged her.

They got up off the floor still hugging and they walked past everyone, Grissom paid the bill and they left and went home.

------------

They held hands all the way home. When they got there, they went in and went to their bedroom, an hour later Sara rolled over and hugged Grissom.

"Gil?" she asked.

"Yes" he said giving her a back rub.

"I want I baby."

"You do?"

"Yes, really bad."

"Well I guess we will have to have one, won't we." She sat up.

"Are you serious!" she said in excited disbelief.

"Yes, why would you ask that, anything you want you can have."

"Gil, I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too."

------------

Three months later Grissom got Sara pregnant. She was so happy she could burst. She couldn't wait to have him or her in her arms, but she knew it would be nine more months before that would happen. She thought that it was the best time of her life, and it was. They were getting married, and her friends were planning a baby shower and were getting stuff ready for the wedding. Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass, and Doc Robbins were planning Grissom a bachelor party. They insist on a stripper, but he doesn't want one. She, how ever was doing nothing. Even thought she was only one month, they told her to relax, that they would do it all. They were letting her pick everything, but they were doing all the work. After the wedding, she and Grissom were going on a honeymoon, and then they were taking time off from work to be with each other. She was glad she was driving that night, and she was glad she was pulled over, because if she hadn't this might have never happened. She turned over and just as she was about to fall asleep, Grissom came into their room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she said. She had been laying down on their bed thinking about everything when he came in.

"You okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried about you all the time." He laid down next to her and held her close to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Stay with me forever."

"I will." They both fell asleep in each other's arms and they did stay with each other.


	2. Blessed

"Sara" Grissom called to her.

"Yeah" she said getting off the floor. She was three months pregnant, and she had just been sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said coming out of the bathroom.

"Good." He picked her up and laid her on their bed.

"I'm so tired."

"I know you are, try and get some rest. I know it is hard, but will you?"

"Yes, will you stay with me?"

"Yes." He laid down next to her. They fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

Two hours later, they woke up.

"Hey" Grissom said.

"Hi" Sara said.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Sort-of."

"Are you hungry or anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

"I want to go back to sleep."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Not unless you want to."

He stayed until she fell asleep. After she did, he got up and made him something to eat. He came back into their room and watched her sleep. He laid his head on her belly to listen to the baby. He heard nothing but he thought he felt something move a little bit. He couldn't wait until he saw the baby. He was so happy that he was becoming a father. He loved Sara very much, and he was happy that he was having a baby with her.

A couple of hours later Sara came into the living room and sat down next to Grissom. He was glad she got a lot of rest, but he was beginning to think she was never going to get up.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said.

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah, a lot".

She loved Grissom. He was so over protective, but she knew that it was because he loved her. She couldn't wait to see their baby. _Their _baby, she still couldn't believe that she was having a baby by him. She loved him, and this was what she was waiting for, for all her life.

------------

"I feel so fat" Sara said talking to Grissom. She was now five months pregnant.

"Well" he said, "You're not, you're beautiful".

"Whatever" she said.

She was standing in front of the mirror. She was rubbing her belly thoughtfully. She was thinking about the sex of the baby. The doctors said that he was going to be a boy. It was a sweet day. Grissom took the day off just to see the baby, and find out what he was going to be. He was so happy he was having a boy. He was so sweet to her. He bought her things, and he always put his hand, or head on her belly. He was a proud father. He took the picture of the baby to work. He showed everyone it, and then hung it up in his office. She thought he was so cute. He loved this time more than she did.

"You need to lie down for a while," he said to her.

"Yeah, yeah" she said.

"Come on, Sara, I'll rub your back."

"Okay, okay, lord I'm coming."

She did need to lie down. She was getting tired. He rubbed her back. She loved when he was sweet to her.

"I love you Gilbert Anthony Grissom."

"I love you too Sara Alexis Sidle." She laughed at him as she started fall asleep.

------------

"Sara" Grissom said to his bride to be.

"Yeah" she said.

"We need to practice this," he said. They were practicing their plan for when she went into labor.

"I know," she said. She was now eight months, and she was tired. She didn't want to do this, but he made her do it.

"Gil I'm tired and I want to eat. You know what to do so you can lead me when it's time."

"Sara."

She gave him that 'Please don't make me do this' look. He bought it.

"Okay" he said with a sigh.

"Thank you."

She ate and went to sleep. Grissom knew that they should practice, but she didn't want to, so he didn't make her. She was always sleeping and eating, but he thought she was so adorable. He couldn't wait to see his son. He was going to be a dad. He was so proud. Next month. He was so happy.

------------

"GIL!" she yelled in pain.

"What, I'm going as fast as I can, Sara, just hold on," he said. She was going into labor, and the baby was coming fast.

"I can't hold on!" she yelled.

He was pulling into the parking lot. He jumped out of the car, and got Sara out. When they were settled into their room, the baby was almost out.

"Come on Sara" her doctor said, "Push"

She screamed.

"That's it."

"Come Sara, our baby boy is almost here" Grissom said to her, holding her hand.

"One more big push" the doctor said.

She gave it her all. When she heard her son cry for the first time, she knew that it was all worth it. Grissom was crying a little bit too. The doctor let Grissom cut the cord, and they cleaned him off, and finally handed him to Sara.

"He is so beautiful" she said.

"I know, just like his mom," Grissom said.

"I love you."

"I love you to, what are we going to name him?"

"Deacon Jake Grissom" she said.

"Deacon Jake" he said, "That is perfect. Grissom went out into the waiting room to tell everyone about the baby. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Brass, Greg, Doc Robbins, Grissom's mother Mary, and Sara's best friend Tarissa were waiting.

"Hey" Nick said, "So what is the name?"

"Deacon Jake Grissom" Grissom said with pride. He signed it to his mother.

"Congratulations" Warrick said.

"Yeah you and Sara are going to make great parents" Greg said.

Everyone shook his hand and gave him a hug. He told his mother everything, and went back to Sara and Deacon.

"Hey" she said.

"How much does he weigh?"

"Six pounds, seven ounces."

"He is so beautiful." He went over and kissed Sara and his son.

"I love you so much. I love Deacon to, thank you for giving me him."

"No, thank you."

"Do you remember when I asked you to stay with me and you said you would?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm glad you did because we wouldn't have Deacon." Grissom laughed and kissed her.

------------

One day later, they let Sara and Deacon go home. She was glad. All she did was hold Deacon, and kiss him. She would always look at him when he slept.

"Sara" Grissom said.

"Yes" she said, she was watching Deacon sleep again.

"You need your rest. Come on Deacon is sleeping, and you will get tired eventually."

"I know, but I love him, he is so gorgeous."

"Yes he is, but you need to rest so we can take care of him. Don't worry; I'll make sure that he is okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She finally got away from Deacon, and went to sleep. After Grissom made sure Sara was asleep and resting, he went into his son's room. He was sleeping peacefully. He loved his son so much. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Deacon" he said to him, "If you ever need anything just say the word and I'll give whatever it is to you, I love you."

Grissom left Deacon's room and went in to watch Sara sleep. She was so beautiful just like their son. He knew he was blessed, and he really was.


End file.
